


I fucking hate you

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, No Slash, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, based on a twitter threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and Sapnap don't stop insulting each other. George finds a method to shut them up.TW: a lot of swearing but nothing meant maliciously
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138
Collections: Anonymous





	I fucking hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If Sapnap, George, or Dream ever express they are uncomfortable with fanfics being written about them, I will take this down. They are real people and we should be respectful of their feelings and wishes
> 
> This is really short but I didn't want to unnecessarily stretch this out :)
> 
> WARNING there will be a lot of swearing in this, but nothing meant in a malicious way, just friends joking with each other :)

"Sapnap, I swear to god, if you- SAPNAP!" Dream screamed and George made a face at the screeching in his ear.

_Dream hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape Sapnap._

Sapnap laughed and Dream threatened: "You motherfucker, just wait until I find you!"

Sapnap laughed even harder but a bit more hysteric and George asked: "Wait, what happened?"

"The motherfucker pushed me down a ravine because he is too cowardly to fight me!" Dream shouted and George watched his skin zoom past George back into the forest. He couldn't believe these two idiots were his best friends. 

"Just accept it Dream, you suck!" Sapnap shouted while Dream raged: "Get the fuck back here! Come here Sapnap and I'll show you who sucks!"

George rolled his eyes at the innuendo and started: "Guys, could you-" But he was interrupted by loud screeching and shouting.

George quickly turned down the volume so he wouldn't go deaf and went back to farming, trying to ignore his two friends that were still shouting into his ears.

"Come here, I'll fucking kill you!" Dream shouted and Sapnap screeched loudly. 

After about 5 minutes of nearly constant swearing, an idea formed in his head. He smirked. When there was the tiniest moment of silence, he spoke up: "Thank you Cailtin, for your donation!"

Absolute silence hit George and he had to turn away from the mic so he wouldn't laugh into it. Over the headset, he heard quick typing and then a relieved breath. 

"I fucking hate you, George," Dream said in a low tone while Sapnap groaned in annoyance and George burst out laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this [twitter threat](https://twitter.com/dreamwastaken2/status/1283248731329093632?s=20)


End file.
